TF2 Body Swap
by Hellfoxs
Summary: Red Femscout lost her pride by blue femscout who sneaking into Red Base against the rules before the fight start and humiliatie femscout. Looking for revenge she found a way using dark magic.


Team Fortress 2: body swap

**A/N: I don't own Femscouts and Femsniper characters. I'm still working on the story.**

Red Femscout was around the corner getting a quick drink of bonk before the game started. She was just taking a sip, when she hears something, must be nothing she thought, since it was 3 minutes before game. She was beginning to walk back when she hears a whisper "surprise"

She turns around and punches the air. Nothing there

"Don't tell me some damn spy is cheating, that's against the rules!"

She continues to walk and about to reach the corner when she feels someone grab her, trying to hesitate, she turns around only to find (blu femscout) with her "flying guilotine". She backs up against wall and punches blu femscout, she's mad. Zoey turns to run, when she feels a hit in her back, so blu femscout made sure she inactieve, she twisted the weapon inside of her splatting blood on the wall, she wobbles around, and falls to the ground. Ashley said "Not so thought now, aren't you?"

She chuckles as she use the flying guillotine to cut red femscout ponytail and take it as war trophy.

Red femscout was quckly found by femsniper and call the medic and he use the beam to heal femscout. She didn't said who attacked her because is humiliating defeat by a blu femscout inside the Red base. Femsniper notice that femscout lost her ponytail and that is been cut off. Femscout look at the mirror and she see her ponytail gone and know that Blue femscout is responsible for that. She is mad and went off for revenge while her teammates going into battle by the Sawmill to capture the Intel.

During the battle Red femscout saw Blu femscout and pursue her to take revenge for what she did to her. Chasing her through bullets and explosives, she finally corner her and a bloody fight start between the femscouts. Finally Red femscout knocks blu femscout down and hit her with a candy stick, knock out blu femscout.

Blu femscout wake up slowly and notice that her hand and feet are tied up inside a room. Red femscout came in slap her and said "I will take you nice body and made it mine". Blu femscout look at her and said you must be crazy as pyro. Red femscout laugh and show her a book that she stole from Merasmus castle when he is in prison. Red femscout start to read the book and said in Latin and green light shows up and flash the entire room unconscious Blu and Red femscout. Red femscout laugh and look at the mirror and that the spell works and is now in blu femscout body. I'm gonna destroy blue base and no one can stop me and they will think you are the traitor.

Red femscout walking running back to Blu base in blu femscout body encounter blu femsniper asking where she went and she show her a red ribbon taken from Red femscout. Inside the blu base everyone is celeberating the last battle with the capture of Red intell. The real Blue femscout still tied up on a chair try to find way to cut the ropes mean while in Blu base, Red femscout start to sabotage the entire Blu team and base. She replace the weapons of the blu, demo: ammo with teargas grenades, empty the fuel of pyro flamethrower, poison heavy sandwich. During the stealing and switch she was caught by fem sniper wondering what femscout is doing with other mercs weapons. She lied but fem sniper don't believe her and would call the others. Femscout quickly react before she can call the other mercs, a "bonk" sound is the last sound she heard. Femscout hit her with the frying pan. She drag fem sniper do corner and hide her with a big wooden box.

Blu Femscout in the body of Red femscout still tied up when she heard a voice from calling her. Red Fem sniper is looking for her since didn't respond to the communication and found femscout tied up but don't know why is been capture. Red femscout knows she must get rid of Blu fem sniper before anyone find her so she decide take her body and no one suspect her being the traitor. Blu femscout wake up after a medic beam and she surprise that in Red Base in the body of Red femscout. She can't tell that she is Blu ffmscout in the body of Red femscout because no one would believe it or she would be killed as a spy.

Red femscout is casting a spell on Blu fem sniper and switch her body and she look at the mirror little suprised by her it works voice and of couse a more older person then femscout.


End file.
